Ирида
by volnaib
Summary: Полный вариант названия внутри. Один из Постапоковских фиков-постов для Неверленда. Отдельная история с участием одного из клонов Лауры Кинней.


**Кровавым Огнём Жестокость Зажжём, Грозный Смерти Форпост**

**Автор:** volnaib

**Рейтинг:** T

**Вселенная****:** Pandemonium, our home (Постапок)

**Предупреждения:** альтернативная вселенная, присутствие неканонических персонажей, смерть персонажа (без детального описания), бранные выражения в умеренном количестве.

о-о-о

Симпатичная девушка лет двадцати на вид стояла на границе леса и глядела куда-то вдаль. Её длинные чёрные волосы развевались на ветру, словно высокие тонкие травы когда-то многочисленных прерий. Изредка бросая взгляд на багровую тучу, движущуюся по кроваво-красному небу, она вдыхала тяжёлый воздух, с трудом заходивший в лёгкие и несший с собой раздражающие, грубые запахи. То неприятное чувство, что давило ей грудь, не было связано ни с надвигавшейся грозой, ни с приближавшимся к её позиции высоким мужчиной в пыльном плаще. Кажется, это было некое предчувствие – чувство надвигающейся беды, беспощадной, бесстрастной и неотвратимой. Ей вдруг захотелось бежать, быстро-быстро, прочь отсюда. Это ощущение очень ей не понравилось, так как подобное поведение шло наперекор всем её инструкциям и могло привести к весьма тяжёлым последствиям. Она на мгновение зажмурила глаза, восстанавливая дыхание и обычное состояние спокойной невозмутимости, после чего продолжила наблюдать за местностью, периодически отмечая изменения в местоположении идущего пришельца.

о-о-о

Странник в плаще довольно неуклюже пробирался по местному редколесью, вечно наступая на подвернувшиеся хрупкие веточки с рыжей хвоей и запинаясь о вездесущие корни вековых сосен. Он тяжело дышал, не в последнюю очередь из-за пагубного действия сухого воздуха на больные лёгкие, но прежде всего оттого, что ему пришлось совершить экстренную пробежку по пересечённой местности, спасаясь от учуявшего его зверя. Для своего возраста мужчина был в отличной физической форме, однако уже вторая бессонная ночь, недостаток пищи и воды и изнурительные переходы выбивали из его тела последние силы – вообще весь этот месяц у него выдался весьма тяжёлым. А впереди предстоял ещё и неприятный разговор, который бодрости ему уж никак не прибавлял. Второе дыхание открылось, когда он увидел знакомое лицо невдалеке от пустыря по левую руку.

о-о-о

Подойдя на достаточно близкое расстояние, мужчина воздел руку в воздух – поприветствовал её. Ответом ему было стандартное предупреждение о близости границы, на что он лишь ухмыльнулся и продолжил движение. Поравнявшись с девушкой, мужчина поздоровался ещё раз – уже вербально – и спросил:

- Ничего, если я здесь присяду?

Не дождавшись ответа (и не собираясь его дожидаться), он довольно неуклюже приземлился подле девушки-стражницы и прислонился спиной к дереву, которое оказалось тут очень кстати – эдакий рояль в кустах.

- Гм, Диона? – нахмурившись, спросил он спустя некоторое время. Девушка лишь молча смерила его взглядом. Не полным презрения, однако же и никакого намёка на теплоту в нём не читалось.

- Ладно, ладно, знаю, что Эос, - отозвался мужчина, улыбкой отвечая на её молчаливое недовольство. – Немножко запамятовал – ну с кем не бывает.

Помолчали. Мягко скажем, разговор не клеился.

- М-да, - мрачновато изрёк странник, проведя рукой по волосам. – Твой босс на месте?

- Относительно вас мне не поступало никаких указаний, - холодно ответила Эос.

- Да я в очередь и не записывался, - чуть более резко, чем следовало, отозвался тот. Внезапно его охватило глухое раздражение: – Передай, что я пришёл. Буду сидеть под этим чёртовым деревом и трепать твои прелестные нервишки до тех пор, пока не получу удовлетворительного ответа. Или пока не наступит смена караула, и тогда мне придётся переключиться на следующую жертву. Больше вариантов нет.

Девушка чуть скривила губы, явно испытывая желание узреть в радиусе сотни футов хорошую, добротную лестницу, с которой можно было бы спустить наглого пришельца. В крайнем случае – просто поскорее избавиться от него. Прикрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, она передала сообщение. Вскоре пришёл ответ.

- За вами пришлют сопровождающего. До его прибытия вам воспрещается…

- Знаю, - отмахнулся мужчина. – Каждый раз одно и то же.

Снова воцарилась тишина, изредка прерываемая похрустыванием позвонков в шее, которую безуспешно пытался вправить себе посетитель.

Но вот тихий шорох лесной подстилки выдал приближение ожидаемого сопровождающего – оный остановился прямо возле мужчины, который, казалось, заснул в сидячем положении.

- Пора идти, - сопровождающий тронул гостя за плечо. Тот открыл глаза, повернул голову – над ним зависла черноволосая девушка, точная копия стражницы-Эос, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

- Ну, здравствуй, - к пришедшей мужчина явно был благосклоннее. Или она к нему?..

Девушка-сопровождающая едва заметно кивнула.

- Хм… Астрея? – неуверенно спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь.

- Ирида, - поправила та, и уголки её губ чуть заметно дёрнулись вверх.

- Ах, точно! Вот склероз проклятущий, весь день всё путаю, - изобразив сокрушённый вздох, пожаловался мужчина. Глаза Эос на миг сжались в узкие щёлочки, но самообладание её не подвело, и спустя секунду у неё был совершенно обычный, привычный слегка отстранённый вид.

- Как поживаешь? – поинтересовался путник, когда они были где-то посередине между аванпостом и лагерем.

- Со мной всё в порядке.

- Какие-нибудь новости?

- Я не могу это обсуждать, - помедлив, ответила Ирида.

- Ну я же не про твой клан спрашиваю, а про тебя. Или тут тоже сплошная секретность?

- У меня ничего нового. Всё идёт своим чередом.

- Тебя это как будто расстраивает.

- Что?

- Ну, рутина всякая. Как будто тебе скучно. Все копошатся, чем-то занимаются, физиономии друг другу квасят, а тебя оставили дома одну. И игрушки все заперли в чулане.

- Я не понимаю, - искренне сказала девушка.

- Гм, - мужчина замедлил шаг, призадумавшись. Действительно, а как ей объяснить? У неё ни игрушек, ни чуланов отродясь не было. А дом и вовсе здесь понятие условное. – Ну, предположим, босс тебе говорит: «В твоих услугах я больше не нуждаюсь. Занимайся, чем хочешь. Выполнять мои поручения больше не надо, на часах стоять не будешь, ты свободна». Вот. И поначалу, пока ты не найдёшь себе какое-то новое дело, у тебя будет такое чувство… небольшой опустошённости, что ли. Когда нет никакой цели. Нет задания, нет ничего, что надо сделать. Вот это, пожалуй, и есть скука. А потом находишь себе какое-то интересное занятие, и она проходит. Как-то так.

- У меня всегда есть цели, - заявила Ирида после недолгих раздумий.

- Ну да. Но ведь они все однообразные? Раз ты говоришь, что ничего нового у тебя не происходит, так? Ведь хочется, чтобы появилось что-то новенькое, свежее, захватывающее, разве нет? Приносящее удовольствие?

- Это не имеет значения. У меня есть цели. Я должна их выполнять, - девушка упорно продолжала гнуть свою линию.

- А если они кончатся? – допытывался мужчина.

- Так не бывает.

- А вот кончатся?

- Тогда найдутся другие цели, - безапелляционно заявила Ирида.

- Ну, впрочем, если на мир смотреть с такой позиции… - мужчина в задумчивости потёр подбородок. Таких здесь было пруд пруди – людей, которые собственное удовольствие, да и вообще собственное «я» в расчёт не принимают. Есть только свой клан, свой дом, которому они беззаветно служат, ради которого отдадут жизнь, и который с тихой грустью потом предаст их безжизненные тела огню. «Вода моего рода». Было, однако, и множество других. И всем им как-то приходилось уживаться в этом мире. Не то, чтобы это так хорошо у них выходило.

Обойдя по краю лагерь, они кратчайшим путём добрались до шатра – палатки, чуть превышающей другие по размеру. Двое охранников у главного входа подняли подбородки, словно по команде. Их глаза вспыхнули при виде чужака, но не более – он был с сопровождающим, значит, обладал на данный момент дипломатической неприкосновенностью. Ирида, прежде чем уйти, приподняла край брезента, пропуская «дипломата» внутрь – тот кивнул и легонько улыбнулся.

о-о-о

Зайдя в палатку, мужчина дошёл почти до самой середины и встал, сложив руки на груди. Спиной к нему, за низеньким столом, сидел в позе лотоса невысокий человек в чёрном плаще. Человечек разбирал какие-то бумаги, не обращая внимания на вошедшего; когда он тянулся за другими листами, он словно становился ещё меньше. Вообще со спины, под складками плаща, он выглядел весьма тщедушным; но данное впечатление, как и большинство других, было так же далеко от истины, как Солнце от Юпитера в апогелии.

- Перейти сразу к делу или сначала прочитать лекцию о том, что нельзя сидеть спиной к двери? – нагло ухмыляясь, проговорил путник, обходя стол.

- Вот как только дверь тут найдёшь, так и болтай, сколько вздумается – к юродивым у нас отношение соответствующее, - отозвалась женщина, развалившаяся на лежаке справа от входа. Вид у неё практически всегда был недружелюбным (гетерохромия этому только способствовала – ядовито-синий левый глаз сам по себе мог вызвать у особо истеричных персон нервный тик), а вошедший у неё не вызывал ни капли позитивных эмоций, поэтому расточать направо и налево осанны с мадригалами было бы просто непозволительным унижением её достоинства.

- Вижу, им тут лежаки выделяют – неплохо, неплохо, - скривился мужчина. Женщина было оскалилась, собираясь ответить нечто весьма резкое и нецензурное, но человечек за столом подал голос:

- Анна, перестань. – Подняв, наконец, недовольный взгляд на посетителя, она (боссом была тоже женщина – довольно редкое явление) сухо бросила:

- Выкладывай, зачем пришёл.

- Выпить сначала не предложишь?

- Келлер, шуточки-прибауточки свои при себе оставь, - рявкнула Анна.

- Нет, не предложу, - спокойно отозвалась главная. – И чем быстрее ты выложишь суть дела, тем быстрее уйдёшь, избавив меня от своего тяготящего присутствия. Я занята.

- Печально, - отозвался Келлер, присаживаясь с противоположной стороны стола. – А я так надеялся на разговорчик по душам с лирическим отступлением и исторической справкой. Кинней, ты меня разочаровываешь.

- Я слушаю, - не моргнув глазом, отвечала та.

- Мне нужно бронебойное пуленепробиваемое когтистое существо, желательно женского пола. Знаешь таких?

- Возможно.

- Ну?

- Ну?

- Дашь?

- По морде и я дам, - с азартом предложила Анна.

- Назови имя, - хмуро проговорила Кинней.

- Ну, я не против Ириды, - беспечно бросил Келлер. – Через пять дней. Буквально часа на четыре, вылазка под… впрочем, неважно.

Кинней на мгновение напряглась, взгляд при этом у неё стал стеклянным.

- Нет… Ирида не сможет.

- Гм, а через семь?

- Нет, - отрезала женщина; глаза вдруг злобно сверкнули. – Возьми с собой Эос. Об оплате договоримся завтра на закате.

- Так не пойдёт, - обиженно протянул Келлер. – У меня с ней… психологическая несовместимость. Да и грудь у ней маленькая.

- А под плащом так хорошо видно, - парировала Анна. – Или ты её щупать собрался? Вперёд, рискни здоровьем.

- Раз ты советуешь, обязательно рискну.

- Через пять дней на четыре часа сможет освободиться Эос. Я не предлагаю альтернатив.

- Если что – я бы и с тобой пошёл, может быть. На крайний случай. А Злобная Фурия Вэнс пусть тут одна отдувается.

- Когда Злобная Фурия Вэнс начнёт отдуваться, настанет твой личный маленький Апокалипсис. Уж об этом я позабочусь, не пожалею ни сил, ни времени.

- Рад, что ты уделяешь столь много внимания моей бесценной персоне.

- Радуйся, пока есть такая возможность.

- Я занята, - даже не стараясь перекрыть голоса бранящихся, констатировала Кинней. – И буду занята через пять дней. И через семь тоже.

- А Ирида?

- Ирида не сможет.

- А она чем будет занята?

- Это тебя не касается, - прошипела брюнетка.

- Чёрт… ну только не Эос. Она явно проходила курс злопыхания у мастера этой науки – Анны Вэнс. Я с ней не смогу работать. Всё дело завалит.

- Эос. Или уходи.

- Не хочешь Ириду – так давай хотя бы Астрею. Она, по крайней мере, адекватная.

- Выход прямо напротив тебя.

- Хочешь, чтобы я канючить стал?

- Так ты ещё не начинал? – в притворном удивлении ахнула Анна.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты поскорее ушёл. А с чем ты уйдёшь, зависит только от тебя.

- Астрею.

- Нет.

- Или Ириду.

- Ещё раз: нет.

Келлер на минуту замолчал, разглядывая свои старые грязные ботинки.

- Астрею. На два часа. По десять литров воды за час.

Обе женщины с изумлением– уже совершенно искренним – воззрились на него. Двадцать литров воды – это очень дорогая оплата за использование боевых (очевидно) навыков клона, даже так хорошо обученного, как Астрея.

- Одиннадцать, - не моргнув глазом, промолвила Кинней.

- Один… ладно, чёрт с тобой. По рукам. О времени договоримся, когда принесу аванс.

- Хорошо, - кивнула Кинней и прикрыла глаза. Через некоторое время в шатёр зашла девушка – ещё одна копия двух предыдущих и, разумеется, самой Кинней (в молодости).

- Астрея, - обратилась к ней женщина. – Ты проводишь Геллиона до третьего аванпоста и вернёшься обратно. По пути он расскажет тебе о деле.

- О деле? – переспросила девушка.

- Да. Он сам решит, что следует говорить теперь, а что – нет. Приказ ясен?

- Да, - ответила Астрея, слегка нахмурив брови. Приказ-то ей ясен, а вот что за дело – ещё предстоит разузнать.

- Выполнять.

- Есть.

- Покеда, девчонки! – махнул рукой Келлер. – В смысле, до свидания, многоуважаемые дамы.

- Чтоб оно никогда не наступило, - сквозь зубы пробормотала Вэнс.

Когда мужчина скрылся по ту сторону брезента, она встала и подошла к Кинней, продолжившей перебирать бумаги и что-то переписывать на отдельный листочек.

- Ублюдок. Вечно ему неймётся. Теперь девчонки понадобились. Бабу себе найти не может, что ли? Главное, Ириду ему подавай. И что это она им всем так сдалась?

- Не напоминай, - угрюмо и с едва уловимой горечью в голосе ответствовала Кинней. Плечи её поникли.

- Прости, Лаура, - Анна положила ей руку на плечо. Помолчав какое-то время, она тихо добавила: - Тебе всё-таки придётся с этим смириться.

- Я знаю. Знаю.

о-о-о

- Я тут посижу немного, покурю, не против?

- Конечно.

Раскурив трубку, Джулиан стал пускать в воздух колечки дыма, довольно быстро распадавшиеся на бесформенные, некрасивые облачка, уносимые нарастающим ветром. Отдалённые раскаты грома навевали не самые радужные мысли.

Но и не самые депрессивные. Среди прочих не последнее место занимала оно…мастическая, кажется. _Кто придумывал имена её клонам? У кого такая развитая фантазия – давать здесь искусственно выращенным боевым единицам имена древнегреческих богинь, да ещё каких! Природно-погодных явлений. У кого-то явно извращённое чувство юмора._

- Слушай, Ирида, а что ты знаешь о своём имени? – задумчиво произнёс мужчина.

- Оно начинается с «И», в его составе три гласных и две согласных, - с непроницаемым лицом ответила та. Двое переглянулись, и на губах обоих заиграла лёгкая усмешка.

- Очень информативно, дорогая моя. Я про другое. Вот, скажем, на часах до тебя стояла Эос, а от вашего лагеря сюда меня довела Астрея. Где-то сейчас должна болтаться Диона. Вроде на данный момент вас четверо, так? И у всех такие интересные имена. Ни на чьи не похожие. Верно?

- Да.

- Ну и? Никогда не возникал вопрос, почему?

- Нет, - пожала плечами девушка. Этот вполне расслабленный и донельзя человеческий жест чем-то зацепил Келлера. На его лице вдруг появилось какое-то обеспокоенное выражение, будто его только что нечто встревожило.

- А… хочешь узнать? – спросил он почему-то очень тихо.

Секунду она смотрела на него сверху вниз, потом присела рядом. Обзор чуть сужался, но слух по-прежнему позволял обнаружить приближение чужаков за порядочное время до их прибытия к посту.

- Да.

Мужчина как следует затянулся, выпустил в небо несколько колечек. Закашлялся.

- Давным-давно, по ту сторону океана, жил один вольный народ. Большой народ, славный. Он породил множество героев… разумеется, обычных, простых смертных, тоже было много, со своими грехами и добродетелями. И злых людей тоже доставало. Тех ли, кто творил зло по обиде на ближнего своего, или тех, чья природа просто была такова, кто не мог прожить дня без того, чтобы не причинить кому-то боль. У этого народа были боги, много богов – целый пантеон, плюс разные менее могущественные существа, но также почитаемые людьми. Чудовища тоже были, и немало. Были и другие невообразимые существа, которых даже нельзя было с первого раза определить – то есть ни к какому они роду-племени принадлежат, ни какова их внутренняя суть, добры ли они к окружающим или только и жаждут, как с них шкуру спустить. Боги тоже были разные – покрупнее, так сказать, более главные, более почитаемые, а были и чуть меньшего ранга, но всё равно очень важные. Например, был такой бог Гермес. Он был посланником, глашатаем главного бога – Зевса. Носил его, понятно, послания, объявлял о каких-то… скажем, заданиях, даваемых кем-то из главных богов. Например, была там история, когда Вене… Афродита разыскивала одну девушку по имени Психея, и обещала нашедшему сколько-то там своих поцелуев. Ясное дело, что все кинулись ту девушку искать – Афродита же богиня любви, одна из наиболее почитаемых, и снискать её милость было делом очень и очень, гм, скажем, полезным. И хоть Гермес и мог показаться кому-то всего лишь мальчиком на побегушках, но всё же он занимал очень важное место среди остальных богов. Вот примерно такую же функцию выполняла у Геры, жены Зевса, тоже одной из самых главных богинь, богиня радуги. Ты… ты хоть радугу когда-нибудь видела? А то с этим чёртовым небом…

- Нет, не видела, - тихо произнесла девушка.

- Ну да, впрочем, я сам уже не помню, когда её в последний раз видел. Наверное, всё из-за этого воздуха, да и там в более высоких слоях атмосферы какая-то дрянь крутится. Вот у нас тут всё каким-то красноватым кажется, а радуга... Радуга появляется, когда множество капелек – там, дождь, туман – освещает солнце. Собственно, у нас и дождей почти нет, так что вдвойне проблематично. Хотя вон, по ходу, буря идёт, - Келлер кивнул в сторону всё приближающейся тучи. – Медленно идёт. Но там, по идее, должен чистый солнечный свет проходить, и тогда он как бы раскладывается на составляющие спектра, а раз у нас изначально свет красноватый, то и не факт, что радуга вообще получится… ладно, не будем вдаваться в технические подробности, я тебе всё равно этого не объясню. Что там было?

- Богиня радуги.

- Умница. Радуга считалась мостом, который соединяет небо и землю. Собственно, в скандинавской мифологии прямо так и называется – Радужный Мост, Биврёст… Так. Небо и землю – то есть, выходит, богов и людей. Вот тебе и работа глашатая. Такой женский вариант Гермеса со своими особенностями. Кстати, я читал, что у неё, как и у Гермеса, в руках жезл был. Ммм… ка… кадуцей, да. Странное слово. Гермес этот жезл использовал для того, чтобы примирять воюющие стороны. А наш пресловутый народ использовал подобный жезл для снаряжения послов. Если человек с такой палочкой идёт – он идёт договариваться, у него дипломатическая неприкосновенность. Вот как ты у меня сегодня.

Девушка слегка улыбнулась, но тут же постаралась сделать серьёзное выражение лица.

- Эта богиня радуги разносила вести Геры с невероятной быстротой, во все уголки земли, куда только не понадобиться добраться. И изображалась она на картинах и в легендах людей, как летящая, с большими крыльями. Это, конечно, чисто символически. Но факт остаётся фактом – она связывала небо и землю, воду и воздух (мы ведь говорили, как появляется радуга). Может, она и не была самой почитаемой из всех богинь, но точно была важной. Как для тех, так и для других. Для всех.

Джулиан замолчал, уставясь на потухшую трубку, и начал вытряхивать из неё пепел.

- Как звали эту богиню? – тихим голосом спросила девушка, уже где-то внутри зная, какой будет ответ.

- Богиню радуги у древних греков звали Ирида.

Девушка осторожно потрогала пальцем носы своих ботинок.

- Зачем вы мне это рассказываете? – на самом деле девушка на посту хотела сказать, что мужчина очень странно всё это говорил, употреблял массу слов, которые нынче были не в ходу. Да и, к тому же, древнегреческая мифология… к чему она сейчас? Это было давно и неправда, и к делам нынешним никак не относится. С другой стороны, послушать было крайне интересно. Она не могла определить – то ли понравилась история, точнее, содержащаяся в ней информация, то ли тот факт, что рассказчиком был Келлер. Несмотря на некоторые запинки и небольшое косноязычие, речь его словно ложилась на душу. Собственно, для очень многих составлял загадку феномен ораторства Келлера – потому что оратор из него, если подумать, был далеко не лучший. Это раньше, в молодости, он мог просто бомбардировать любого желающего и нежелающего складными, дерзкими тирадами, оставляющими собеседника в лучшем случае стоять с отвисшей челюстью. С возрастом речь его становилась всё менее складной, с одной стороны, но с другой – и более располагающей слушателя к себе. Как он этого добивался, специально или так получалось – никто не знал. Скорее всего, он тоже.

- Зачем рассказываю? А кто попросил?

- Я. Но предложили вы.

- Моё дело – предложить, твоё – согласиться, - ухмыльнулся Джулиан. – Если интересно – могу вот ещё сказать, что Эос – это богиня зари, её звали розоперстой, то есть с розовыми пальцами. Астрея – богиня звёзд. Вот про Диону не помню, возможно, что-то с облаками связанное.

Он снова криво усмехнулся и продолжил вертеть в руках пустую трубку.

- Вы чем-то обеспокоены.

- Да? Гм, возможно, - мужчина быстро отвёл взгляд.

- Вы хотите мне что-то сказать?

- Ну… возможно, тебе это покажется странным, но… Хорошо, давай обозначим это так: это моё личное мнение. Ты… ты – человек, Ирида, что бы там кто ни говорил. Клон, не клон – у тебя есть душа, есть собственные мысли, свои чувства, какие-то моральные установки, чего можно делать, а чего нельзя. Понимаешь? Ты – человек, а не просто результат какого-то эксперимента. Лаура это знает. Она может не показывать этого, она ко всем – по крайней мере, при мне – относится, как к каким-нибудь машинам. Предметам, бездушным, не имеющим мнения, отличного от общего на всех мнения группы. Но она знает, что ты – это ты, личность, отдельная живая частичка, которая имеет свои права, не только обязанности. Ты – человек. Помни об этом. И пусть никто тебя в этом не разубедит.

Ирида нахмурилась, переваривая услышанное. Она, разумеется, и без того знала, что относится к Homo Sapiens, но Келлер явно имел в виду нечто другое. Пока она размышляла над тем, какой же космический смысл может скрываться за его словами, мужчина, кряхтя, поднялся, отряхнулся и спрятал трубку в один из многочисленных карманов с внутренней стороны плаща.

- Что ж, красавица, мне пора идти. Удачи тебе, - он положил ей руку на плечо и чуть сжал пальцы, на секунду задержавшись, чтобы посмотреть в девчачьи зелёные глаза.

- До свидания, - проговорила та, слегка коснувшись его локтя. На их счастье, никого рядом не было – подобная «сентиментальность» могла послужить почвой для серьёзных подозрений, вплоть до предательства.

- Давай, береги себя, - пробормотал Джулиан и ушёл, не оборачиваясь и стиснув зубы.

Ему внезапно захотелось размозжить кому-нибудь череп.

о-о-о

- Сэр?

Голос девушки гулким эхом разошёлся по всем тёмным коридорам окрест.

- Да, дитя, заходи, - был ответ. Он донёсся из соседнего помещения, где мигом загорелся чуть приглушённый свет. Ирида повиновалась.

- Проходи, проходи.

Высокий мужчина был в тёмно-зелёном плаще – диковинка для данной местности, большинство были коричневыми, серыми и чёрными с различной степенью поношенности и запылённости. Когда девушка подошла ближе, он обратил к ней своё лицо, и она смогла узреть то, что привелось увидеть на своём веку не столь уж и многим – лицо Покровителя без маски. Пронзительный взгляд льдистых голубых глаз наводил дрожь на простых смертных ещё сильнее, чем вид изуродованного лица Властителя. Нет, это был не просто какой-нибудь шрам на всю длину лица, как у Келлера. У доктора Дума вся кожа была словно изъедена бесчисленными излияниями кислоты, ожогами и порезами. В чём была истинная причина возникновения его экзотического вида, никто, разумеется, не знал, и уж тем более не спрашивал. Но тот, кто бросал взгляд на обнажённую кожу лица Старшего Брата, более не мог отвести от него глаз, словно оцепенев на месте. Вполне возможно, что дело здесь было в некоем гипнотическом воздействии на мозг жертвы, а может, виновата была аура, излучаемая Думом, вкупе с грандиозностью строений его цитадели. В любом случае, инстинкт сохранения любого живого существа подсказывал, что из этого места по возможности надо бежать как можно быстрее. Но у Ириды были инструкции.

- Как тебя зовут, дитя?

- Ирида, сэр.

- Прекрасное имя. Ты знаешь, что оно означает?

- Да. Так звали богиню радуги в Древней Греции.

- Действительно так, - казалось, её ответ показался Властителю забавным. – Если хочешь, можешь присесть, - широким взмахом он указал на жёсткий стул, стоящий рядом.

Садиться девушка не хотела, но сочла благоразумным не отказываться.

- Да, раньше люди верили в богов, - задумчиво продолжал высокий человек, вытащив ящичек одного из шкафов. Там было множество небольших папочек с бумагой (с бумагой, которая, как и все остальные дефицитные товары, ценилась на вес золота) – по всей видимости, это была целая картотека. – Богам поклонялись и приносили жертвы. И они решали, гневаться ли на людей или же смилостивиться. Судьбы смертных зависели от высших существ, как бы первые тому не пытались противиться – если пытались.

Покровитель замолчал, продолжая просматривать бумаги в папках, временами делая там какие-то пометки. Девушка молчала, чувствуя, что все её мышцы напряжены, и она готова в любой момент вскочить и убежать. Но у неё приказ.

- Сложно сказать, что произошло потом, - через некоторое время продолжил мужчина, не отрывая глаз от записей. – Возможно, люди смогли вырвать свою судьбу из рук богов, возможно, они их свергли, как в своё время боги свергли титанов. Возможно, мир настолько наскучил, осточертел и опротивел богам, что они решили его покинуть. Возможно, им просто перестали поклоняться, и они исчезли сами по себе – знаешь, если не кормить животное, оно сдохнет. Так же и боги – если им не поклоняются, то они постепенно исчезают. В любом случае, это произошло, и люди стали предоставлены сами себе. Стало ли от этого лучше?

Ирида продолжала молчать, хотя вопрос был явно обращён к ней. Повелитель поднял на неё глаза.

- Я тоже не знаю. Но со временем люди ожесточились. Они брали в рабов себе подобных и уничтожали тех, кто на них не похож или пытался выказать сопротивление – многих просто объявляли колдунами и сжигали на кострах, - он встал, положил все документы обратно в ящичек и направился к другому шкафчику, откуда при открытии дверок пахнуло характерным ранее для больниц и других медучреждений запахом горького миндаля. – Так продолжалось множество столетий. А потом люди придумали это замечательное слово – «демократия». На самом деле его придумали всё те же древние греки, но новые люди решили тактично об этом умолчать и показать своим собратьям – вот она, новая жизнь, где всем будет вольготно, - доктор Дум закрыл очередной (тысяча первый) шкафчик и принялся ходить взад-вперёд, заложив руки за спину. – Само слово «демократия» означает власть народа. Но, как ты понимаешь, народ не может править сам собой. Это как если бы каждый клан правил сам собой – всё лишь вылилось бы в хаос. Каждый тянул бы всех остальных в свою сторону и в итоге клановая система бы просто рухнула. В результате к власти у людей приходили диктаторы и тираны. Никто не жаловался – тогда существовали так называемые выборы, когда каждый человек мог отдать свой голос за одного из предложенных кандидатов в правители, и создавалась иллюзия, будто к власти приходят ставленники народа. Конечно, эти самые кандидаты никому особо не были известны, поэтому они проводили массовую пропаганду. Рассказывали простым жителям о том, как хорошо всем заживётся, когда они придут к власти. Те охотно верили им на слово, а когда обещания не выполнялись или выполнялись вещи отличные от тех, что обещались, правители снова кормили народ красивыми словами о том, как они всё в ближайшем будущем исправят, и более никто не будет ни в чём чувствовать нужды.

Ирида чуть ссутулилась – Повелитель, продолжая ходить из стороны в сторону, всё больше и больше приближался к ней, словно сам того не замечая.

- Потом людям стало не нравиться то, что слов было много, а делалось очень мало. Некоторые несказанно богатели, а другие умирали на улицах от голода, холода, болезней, катастроф. Что было делать правителям – они ведь все были из первой группы – чтобы защитить себя от народа, хотя бы на время? Конечно, они нашли виновных в своих злодействах и изгнали их в земли, ими же выжженные дотла, а частью и вовсе изничтожили; после возвели стены, чтобы те, прокажённые, до них не добрались. Они сказали, что пока изгнанники будут живы, никак не может быть достигнут апогей славы человеческого рода; но и избавиться от них полностью тоже не представляется возможным. Таким образом они дали себе отсрочку народных бунтов на многие годы. Изгнанники – это мутанты, Ирида, и большинство иных сверхлюдей. Они выдворили нас из наших же домов, а сами спрятались под Купола, потрясая винтовками и автоматами, виня нас в своих же неудачах, плодах собственной ненависти, беспринципности, глупости. Теперь они продолжают притеснять тех, кто им это позволяет – и под Куполами, и даже за их пределами. Первые Хищники – их рук дело. Они были созданы, чтобы уничтожать мутантов, ещё задолго до того, как было решено провести тотальную демаркацию. Все, кто вне Куполов, продолжают вымирать благодаря человеческой глупости и ошибкам, благодаря стремлению этих жалких двуногих во что бы то ни стало ускорить технический прогресс. Какова сейчас средняя продолжительность жизни в кланах, Ирида? Скажи, лет двадцать пять, пожалуй?

- Двадцать-двадцать два, сэр, - девушка нахмурилась. Властитель не мог не знать этой информации. Неужели ему нужно было подтверждение того, что его слушают? Неужели до этого кто-то осмеливался пропускать его слова мимо ушей?

- Скоро будет ещё меньше. Под Куполами поддерживается искусственный климат, но и там всё далеко не так прекрасно. Люди продолжают грабить друг друга, ненавидеть, убивать и плодить таких же мерзопакостных тварей, как и они сами – а порой и во стократ хуже. Возможно, скоро они начнут пытаться расширять границы своего влияния, что неизбежно приведёт к столкновению тех, кто населяет разные Купола. А если они станут применять ядерное оружие и иные средства массового поражения, то могут уничтожить всё живое на этой планете – на этот раз окончательно. И восстановлению мёртвая планета уже не будет подлежать. Ты понимаешь, что этого нельзя допустить?

- Да, сэр, - уверенно ответила Ирида.

- Прекрасно, - Покровитель был доволен. – К сожалению, эти существа возомнили себя носителями разума, наивысшими среди всех обитателей этой грешной Земли, и потому все попытки донести до них крупицы Истины оказалось невозможно. Именно поэтому кому-то другому, наделённому разумом, придётся взять на себя бремя ответственности за родной мир. И да воспрянут прокажённые, неся лучи света во тьме, когда все великие умы будут почивать непробудным сном. Изгнанники должны принять на себя эту тяжкую ношу по возвращению миру его первоначального облика. И так как власть имущие под Куполами давно неспособны не только видеть мир незамутнённым взором, но и прислушаться к голосу тех, кто ещё способен различать формы и цвета, то прокажённым ничего более не остаётся, как снять гнёт этой слепой и глухой власти с народа. Твой род, Ирида, - великий род, и уготованы ему великие деяния. Очищающим огнём он выжжет всю гниль, что расплодило человечество за многие века своего существования, и даст жизнь новым всходам, и даст им воду, пищу, кров и всё, что необходимо для выживания, а позднее и процветания всех живых существ, моря, тверди и воздуха. Но…

Девушка сглотнула. Вот они и приближаются к самому главному.

- …во всякой войне неизбежны жертвы. И это безмерно печально. Но такова жизнь – если в сегодняшней войне не погибнет сотня, то её не выиграть, и завтра погибнет тысяча. От голода, холода, удушающего воздуха, болезней, радиации. А послезавтра – десять тысяч. И поэтому мы должны, мы обязаны сегодня пожертвовать этой сотней на благо десяти тысяч, живущих в послезавтра.

Властитель подошёл к ней сзади, почти вплотную – она вцепилась в края стула, так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, - наклонился и прошептал:

- Ты ведь готова отдать жизнь на благо своего рода?

- Да, сэр.

- Смело. Это очень хорошо. Благодаря тебе и таким, как ты, этот мир снова обретёт былое величие, и жизнь мутантов наконец-то станет чем-то большим, нежели борьба за выживание в этих жестоких условиях.

Эти слова Ириду ничуть не успокоили. Она зажмурила глаза, ей дико хотелось поскорее убежать отсюда, но…

Но у неё приказ.

Она почувствовала на шее укол – сначала холодное, потом горячее, потом – словно опустили занавес.

о-о-о

Икс сидела на краю обрыва, обхватив руками колени, и уставившись вдаль мутным взором. Она не знала, что ощущала в данный момент – это нельзя было назвать пустотой, отрешённостью, нельзя было назвать и тоской, грустью, обидой на жизнь или чем-то иным. Казалось, застрявший в горле ком мерзкой, липкой, заразной слизью расползался по всему телу, особо плотно обнимая своими ложноножками её голову.

Её не раздражало присутствие рядом Келлера – он пришёл молча и стоял уже минут двадцать абсолютно молча, никоим образом себя не обозначая и не пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание женщины, - и, тем не менее, ей очень хотелось, чтобы он ушёл. Или пускай скажет какую-нибудь гадость, идиотскую шутку, что угодно – тогда она от всего сердца пошлёт его катиться ко всем чертям. Возможно – даже буквально. Но он молчал, и это молчание хуже любой его болтовни давило на её сознание. Может, прогнать его?..

Наконец он подал голос. Лучше бы уж молчал.

- Дура ты, - как-то абсолютно бесцветно, без тени язвительности в голосе произнёс он.

Она ничего не ответила. Может, уйдёт сам, если достаточно долго игнорировать.

- Она из них из всех была самой человечной, - проговорил Келлер, усаживаясь рядом и глядя в сторону предполагаемого горизонта – за лесом не было видно.

- Замечу, она была ещё больше всех похожа на тебя.

- Замолчи, - хрипло ответила Лаура.

- Я-то думал, тебе должно быть лучше всех известно, что такое быть клоном, особенно в таких условиях.

- Не нужно. Мне. Читать. Мораль, - Кинней больше всего сейчас не хотела, чтобы голос «дал петуха» и окончательно раскрыл её. С головой. Только не перед Келлером.

- Её все, даже самые близкие люди, рассматривали лишь как боевую единицу. Как робота. А у неё всё-таки душа была, - продолжал гнуть линию мужчина.

- Я знаю, - тихо ответила она.

- И всё равно отправила на эшафот?

- У меня не было выб– хватит. Просто хватит.

- Она пошла в расход. Любимый Старший Брат наверняка уже нарезал из неё маленькие антрекоты, и из каждого собирается вырастить по клону. Вопрос только, зачем было её резать на части, если достаточно просто взять несколько образцов крови и тканей? Правда, его задавать уже поздно. А как насчёт этого: зачем ему вообще всё это надо? Решил вырастить собственную армию сардукаров? Готовится на случай, если грандиозный план «Не замарай руки» всецело провалится? То есть из одной одушевлённой девчонки получается сотня неодушевлённых. Хорошее соотношение.

- Эллекен, заткнись! – не выдержав, рявкнула Кинней. Голос предательски дрогнул, дав завышенную частоту. – Так ты её всё равно не вернёшь, - добавила она совсем тихо, опустив голову на колени.

- Если так дальше будет продолжаться, он у тебя весь клан перережет в своей лаборатории, - проговорил Келлер, придвигаясь поближе. – А это противоречит его теории о том, что мутанты должны остаться в живых.

- Я знаю, - прошептала она, даже не подумав скинуть его руку со своих плеч. Не стоит Геллиону знать, что она только что думала ровно о том же самом: такое не должно повториться.

- Ты хоть намекни ему об этом, вдруг он просто забыл, - попытался выдавить улыбку мужчина.

- Мерзавец ты, - Лаура подавила невольно заигравшую на губах усмешку, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Келлера. Всё-таки каким бы он ни был поганцем, сколько бы раздражения не вызывал, а всё равно в иные моменты от его чёртова присутствия становилось чуточку легче дышать. – Почему двадцать пять? – внезапно спросила она. Видимо, подсознание страстно желало сменить тему на менее трагическую. – Мы договаривались на двадцать два. Одиннадцать за час.

- А… ну… левачок-с. Тем более, Астрея – это тебе не Эос, не будет всю дорогу злопыхать и на нервы действовать.

- А конкретнее?

- Вода казённая, - неохотно поделился Келлер. В ответ на её вопросительный взгляд он прошептал: - Упёрли мы её. Ну и у неё в рюкзаке ещё место оставалось.

- Вы ходили под Купол?! – глаза Кинней расширились – не то от удивления, не то от негодования.

- Было одно дельце. Нас никто не заметил.

У Икс не осталось больше сил выражать своё недовольство – закрыв лоб рукой, она глядела вдаль. Там, ближе к горизонту, уже вторая за неделю гроза (небывалый случай!), шедшая мощным фронтом, частично разогнала тяжело нависавшие тёмные грязно-бордовые облака, и сверху пробивался обычный когда-то солнечный свет. Проходя через висевшие в воздухе крохотные капельки воды, он преломлялся и рождал две многоцветные дуги – одна поярче, вторая побледнее, и цвета в ней располагались в обратном порядке относительно первой.


End file.
